1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizing or supporting device, especially for use in a moving vehicle, and is particularly concerned with a device of this nature which can be retracted to a concealed position when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often the case that certain work functions must be performed in a moving vehicle. Such a vehicle can be an emergency vehicle, a recreational vehicle, a rail vehicle, a water vehicle or aircraft. In an emergency vehicle, it may be necessary to administer to a patient while the vehicle is in motion, and in the other types of vehicles or conveyances, cooking and other food preparation and domestic chores may be carried out while the vehicle is in motion.
Most of the work operations referred to above are carried out while the individual performing the work operation is positioned in front of a support frame which may be a counter top or stove or the like. With the vehicle in motion, it is often the case that unexpected motions of the vehicle will cause an individual positioned in front of such a support frame to be thrown off balance which would, of course, interfere with the work operation being carried out and could be hazardous, especially, if the work operation were to be that of administering to a patient or handling heated containers or the like.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a supporting or stabilizing arrangement in which an individual performing a work operation of the nature referred to and positioned in front of a support frame is supported and stabilized so that erratic or unexpected motion, or even normal motion, of the vehicle does not interfere with the stability of the individual.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a relatively simple supporting or stabilizing device of the nature referred to which is relatively simple to install.
A still further object is the provision of a supporting or stabilizing device of the nature referred to which is inexpensive and which is adjustable to adapt the device to particular circumstances.